1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains broadly to the field of document read/write devices and more particularly to bank account passbook-credit card read/write transducer transport apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bank account passbook readers have been designed in a variety of structural configurations operable as readers or writers or as combination reader/writer mechanisms. Most, if not all, of such apparatus is designed and configured for a specific use and is incapable of configurational variation without extensive redesign. All such apparatus may be capable of reading from and/or writing upon a magnetizable stripe disposed for example on a credit card or on a bank account passbook, ledger card or journal sheet. However, once the machine format is fixed at the time of manufacture it cannot easily or simply be altered to accommodate other than a specific accounting record or function for which it was initially designed. Obviously the foregoing state of the art limits the manufacture to individually designed hardware for each application. This is costly both from a design standpoint as well as from a fabrication and service standpoint. Additionally, it limits the sales attractiveness from a customer point of view since a customer may wish to have a machine which has more than one designed function in which case unless the manufacturer sees fit to make a combination design the customer may be unable to obtain the piece of equipment which he needs for the precise work that he has in mind without purchasing an expensive multifunctional apparatus having more functions than are required for the end result desired.